


An Examination of Importance

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 28 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://zephre.livejournal.com/profile">zephre</a>'s prompt of <i>Draco/Neville: itch, bug, wonder</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Examination of Importance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zephrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/gifts).



> Written on 28 December 2008 in response to [zephre](http://zephre.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Draco/Neville: itch, bug, wonder_.

Who would have thought that Longbottom would turn out _not_ to be merely an itch that Draco needed to scratch? Tall, handsome . . . loving—full of wonder at the simplest of things, things that Draco had never before paid any attention to but now found fascinating—Neville was becoming . . . important.

 _Yes, that's a good way to put it_ , Draco thought, warmly snuggled against Neville's broad chest. _Smells good—that's important, too_.

He had to enjoy this quiet time whilst he could, as Lovegood would be arriving on the morrow with a jar full of some form of strange bug she'd found on her travels. Draco had never seen anyone become so excited over the prospect of entomological research before—and he was going to stay, even though the thought of seeing Lovegood made him more than a little nervous.

Watching Neville become excited in any context, however, was too good a prospect to pass up.


End file.
